My Life
by librarat
Summary: Sakata Gin is about to enter high school with her adopted brothers Katsura and Shinsuke, and then they meet the student disciplinary committee the Shinsengumi, who just so happen to be practically at war with a small band of delinquents, one of which is named Kamui Yato who falls in love with Gin's fighting abilities, yet there is another among the Shinsengumi who falls for Gin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime 'Gintama' nor am I making any money off of this fanfiction.**

**Author's Note: Hello, I've decided that my earlier stories are a bit lacking and looking back on them, I don't really like how I wrote it, so I've started to rewrite 'My Life.' Hopefully, everyone will like the change. Anyways, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Sakata Gin was a child left for dead by her birthparents after her loving grandfather's death. Before her grandfather died, he spent his time teaching his beloved granddaughter the way of the sword. And by the time she was five, she was better than people who had spent their whole lives moving along the path of the sword.

Abandoned in a time of war in a ditch effort to get rid of the supposed demon child, Gin was left to pillage the dead bodies of soldiers and although any normal child would have balked at the thought of doing such deeds, Gin wanted very much to live. So she did what she was taught to do; she fought. Fought to live her life and forge her own path.

And one day after pillaging the body of a recently deceased soldier, she met him; the person who took her in and loved her just as much as her beloved grandfather had.

Yoshida Shouyou was a wealthy young teacher and had already adopted two young boys by the names of Takasugi Shinsuke and Katsura Kotarou; both of which had led nearly identical lives such as Gin. He could easily afford to house another child and either way, the will that she showed to survive intrigued him and by the time that they were making their way to his-soon enough, Gin would call it her own- home, he loved Gin as the daughter he had never had and knew that his two other wards would prove to be fierce and protective brothers who would love their new sister very much.

When Shinsuke and Katsura first met their new sister, they were stunned. She was fragile looking and seemed as though if they even tried to play too rough with her, she might break something. Gin was a vision with a slightly tanned yet pale complexion and silvery-blue short, naturally curly hair that looked as though it might break into waves as well if it were to grow passed her neck.

A fragile, rounded little nose sat squarely above cupid bow, ruby red lips and above her nose were almond shaped eyes that were a pure crimson in color. Though, instantly the two were on guard seeing the nearly dead look in their little sister's eyes. Shouyou noticed immediately and after nodding to the two to hold their tongues, he led his precious new daughter around the large home and finally put her weary body to rest in her room. She didn't ask for it but when he had first shown it to her, crimson eyes seemed to spark in interest and Shouyou quietly gave her the room she had chosen.

After leaving his daughter to sleep in her new room he was instantly confronted by Shinsuke and Katsura; both of which proceeded to glare at him until he spoke.

"Gin has gone through many things in her brief six years of living. From what she told me, her parents didn't want her after she was born on the account of how she looks and her grandfather took her in after saving her from her parents almost drowning her. She's a survivor and despite how she looks, she's as tough as nails. I think that the almost dead look in her eyes is a protection against people that might try to harm her."

With a brief telling of Gin's life, Shouyou turned down the hall and made his way to his own bedroom; after all, it had been a long day. Besides, he could afford to rest easy now that the war was finally coming to an end.

Before he left the hallway though, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, "She's also proven to me that she is an extremely capable swordswoman; even greater than swordsmen I've seen following the way of the sword nearly their whole lives. Don't underestimate her."

Smiling to himself, he left the boys to their own devices and went to sleep.

The two six year-olds looked at each other in excitement. They had never met a person of the female variety who could actually fight and she was supposed to be their age!

The two were in the process of being taught the way of the sword, they had been learning it ever since Shouyou had saved them from their families and though the samurai code had long since been unused and almost forgotten, Shouyou thought it might be an excellent way to teach his two wards about life.

Of course, they were only around four years of age at the time so the way of neither sword nor samurai truly interested them until Shouyou started instructing them on how to fight with wooden swords. It was only then that the boys' true abilities were unleashed. They were naturals; just as Gin's grandfather had found out after teaching her.

Though the power they felt-even at the tender age of five- while wielding their wooden swords was certainly intoxicating at the beginning, the need to grow and protect what they cared for was even stronger. And now, now they had just one more reason to grow and become strong, even if Shouyou could protect himself and the new addition to their odd family was apparently just as good as they were when it came to fighting, they still felt the intense need to grow and become even greater.

After all, family was supposed to band together and be there for each other, no matter what.

_**ML**_

A year after Gin joined the once three person family, Shouyou decided to enroll them all in school, why he hadn't the previous years was for the simple reason that Shinsuke and Katsura needed to recover from the damage their respective families had caused and because he wanted Gin to feel more at ease with them.

Thankfully Gin had integrated into the family quite nicely and her and the boys were always found together whether it be sparring, playing pranks or even sleeping. Yes, the three of them were the closest friends and siblings that Shouyou had ever seen.

He was quite proud of his adopted children and that only seemed to increase after they had taken the exams to show how much knowledge they had to get into the school. All three basically tied for the highest grades ever.

Of course with their grades, they could have easily shot up the grade levels but the three declined, if only to spare themselves from the petty jealousy that no doubt would have made up most of their classmates. It wasn't that they didn't believe in their abilities to annihilate, oh no, it was just that fights such as those would have been pointless.

Sadly though, jealousy still followed them their first year of elementary when they entered the second grade.

All three were in the same class and all three dominated the lessons they were taught. They all tied their grades, even with the habits they displayed.

Katsura for instance; he was the most studious of the three, not quite a genius but certainly no simpleton either. Shinsuke often slept during his classes and glared when he wasn't, he despised his classmates with a burning fury. He despised that they dared to even contemplate bullying his beloved sister and when they tried, well, they were much too frightened to even think of anything but a demonic grin looming above them.

Yes, despite Shinsuke not paying attention in class, he still managed to tie with his siblings, it seemed as though he only had to read something to remember it correctly.

Gin, Gin however only ever looked out of the window she sat beside. It was peaceful for her; it almost reminded her of before, when her grandfather still lived. He had promised her that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her while he was alive. He had taught her many things and she was happy back then, but now, now she couldn't imagine being without Shouyou and her brothers.

Despite her window staring habit, she was quite adept at listening and merely stored all the information away after hearing it, thus earning her place among her brothers and earning her classmate's envy and jealousy.

She never responded to their silly antics and merely ignored them and when the students finally got fed up with her anticlimactic attitude about most of the things they did; it got worse.

Though, let it be said that they never did anything drastic. If one wonders why however, think of who her brothers were. Shinsuke was quite a twisted individual but he was always there for his most precious people and though Katsura looked as though he wouldn't truly care if something bad were to occur and was mostly enamored with his studies, he would glare harshly at whoever was talking of his little sister and when that person finally turned around after sensing such a harsh glare. Well, it was as if Sadako had truly come out of the movie and stepped into real life. At least, that was what the traumatized child said after seeing the school nurse for fainting in the middle of class.

The two brothers could often be seen smirking to one another and laughing after such an incident; yes, it was safe to say that they cared for their sister deeply. Gin knew of the things they did and though she felt quite a bit of annoyance at the interference, she couldn't help but find it sweet that her brothers cared enough to do such things.

Hm, perhaps the story should truly begin now, after all, everything starts, truly, within high school.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama nor am I making any money off of this story.**_

**Author's Note: Hello, I know it's been awhile but I've been super busy trying to adjust to everything new that's happening in my life. Anyway, I've decided to rewrite this story as you may have seen from the rewritten prologue. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It was only a week before their first day of high school; Shouyou-Sensei was unbelievably worried about his children (despite their abilities) and Katsura- or Zura, as Gin-Chan called him most of the time with a smirk only to be followed along with by Shinsuke who thought of it as extremely humorous- was worried about making sure that he was prepared for the coming school year.

After all, it wouldn't do if he let down his teacher/father by showing such a lack of knowledge in his classes.

As Zura-Katsura quickly glanced over his shoulder suspiciously- and Shouyou-Sensei passed by Gin-Chan's room, they both jumped at the furious shouting coming from Shinsuke. The two looked at each other in slight confusion before making their way into the room and seeing the oldest sibling waving his arms about with a harsh scowl twisting his handsome face.

"I am not going to allow my little sister to parade around the school in- in a mini skirt! Especially since most of the teen's that go to our school are said to be delinquents and pervs!" Gin just watched him with cold red eyes, not showing a hint of emotion; really, she loved her brother but he could be such a guard dog sometimes.

"Shinsuke, it'll be fine. If anyone tries to grope me, I'll throw them into a wall. Besides, you never say anything when I go out with Lady Hinowa and Tsuki-Chan in this outfit. Really, what's the big deal?" Shinsuke was so very close to finding his smoking pipe, so very close! Did Gin not realize how gorgeous she was, was that it? He almost wanted to smack something. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest before speaking.

"Gin, the reason I'm okay with that is because Tsukuyo knows I'd kill her if anything happened to you and because she's a freaking ninja!" Well, he started it out nicely. "Not to mention that Lady Hinowa is always surrounded by guards. No one would dare attack you when you're with her. And again, the people that we are going to be at school with; they won't care that you can protect yourself and most likely put them into a coma when they first see you. They'll just form a group and try to get you that way!"

Gin looked up at him with a frown; she truly couldn't understand why they'd want to attack her. While it was true that the Gin-San was amazing, people only attacked her when she did something, right?

The silver haired teen sighed before going over to her closet. To be honest, she only wore that skirt when she wanted to just spend time with the girls, if only for the reason that if she didn't dress up girly enough, they'd try to put her in something way worse than the comfortable albeit short skirt.

Gin mentally shivered at the thought of wearing the loose, flowy pink dress that Lady Hinowa kept trying to put on her. Ugh, it raised goosebumps just thinking about it. That type of outfit just wasn't for her, no matter what the former master courtesan thought.

Ah, here it was; her favorite outfit. Black pants that were extremely easy to move in and were wonderfully breathable; these were the pants that she wore on a regular basis because people seemed to attack her on a regular basis as well. The pants were paired with black boots that were easy to run in and had only a small heel to them; they also went up most of her calf before stopping below her knees. The shirt that she wore was also black but had a red collar to it and long sleeves that flared out a bit at the wrist.

The outfit-despite its coloring- was very breathable and easy to wear and the sun was never a problem for her, although that might be because of the white and light blue kimono she wore over the pants and shirt.

Gin smiled before turning back to her brother's-she had noticed Zura and Shouyou when they came into the bedroom just moments ago- and father with the outfit in hand. "This is what I'm really going to be wearing, besides. I don't like the idea of going to kick someone and instead end up flashing them. Really Shinsuke, I was teasing you."

Shinsuke's jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he smacked himself on the forehead; he couldn't believe that his little sister was able to wind himself up so much. He really should have known. Gin had done such things in pranks before when she wanted to see how they'd react. Apparently, she liked to mess with him more often than Zura and Sensei because of his explosive temper.

Zura-his eye twitched slightly- was shaking slightly to control his laughter. He hated when Gin-Chan baited him but it was hilarious when it was done to Shinsuke. The slightly older teen pouted like a small child after everything was said and done. Shouyou couldn't help but to smile helplessly and shrug his shoulders when his oldest child glared at him. When Gin decided on messing with them, she did it.

"Aw, don't pout Big Brother. The way you reacted just tells me that you are very protective and you don't want me to get hurt. It shows that you're a wonderful brother." Gin wrapped an arm around Shinsuke's shoulders and gave him a slight hug before moving and picking up her wooden practice sword and cellphone. "Now, I'm gonna go see Seita and Lady Hinowa. I promised that I'd come visit before School starts, I also want to make sure that the jerk known as Housen isn't trying to come around now that I won't be able to be there all the time to stop him from trying to take over."

Gin moved quickly before the three males could react and swiftly exited the house. A true smile graced her face as she left her home. She really loved her family and despite the way that they acted around her sometimes, she found it humorous that the three thought that she still needed protection; it was also endearing.

ML

"Really, those three can be too protective sometimes." Gin smiled as she sipped the strawberry milk that Lady Hinowa made sure to have for when she came to visit. The former master courtesan smiled at the teenager in front of her.

"Now, now Gin-Chan; they just want to protect you. After all, you're the only girl in your family and it would devastate them horribly if anything happened to you." Hinowa looked to the side to watch her own adopted child Seita swing around the wooden practice sword that Gin had gotten him for his birthday.

The eight year-old had been deliriously happy ever since and had taken to wearing it at his waist, just like his 'Gin-Nee-Chan.' Hinowa giggled slightly, her sweet child seemed to have a slight crush on Gin and everyone thought it was just adorable. Well, except for Shinsuke and Gin-Chan- the girl didn't seem to realize it though and Shinsuke was just mad and thought that Seita was trying to take away his beloved younger sister.

"Gin-Nee-Chan, can you show me how you fight?" Seita asked once he was close enough to the sitting women. He smiled up at Gin who looked at him before putting down her cup of milk.

"Oh, Gin-Chan, that would be wonderful! How about you and Tsukuyo-Chan spar a bit before you go home? It can also serve as an observation lesson for Seita." Hinowa smiled at both Gin and Tsukuyo who had appeared out of nowhere.

Tsukuyo smoked her pipe slowly before standing from where she was seated and moving towards the open field that Hinowa had left unharmed behind the large house she lived in and turned to face Gin.

"Gin-San, it would be an honor to do battle with you as my opponent." Gin-Chan could only twitch at the tone the older woman used. It sounded as though she honestly meant it, but there was a certain gleam that told the teen she was most likely going to be feeling a bit of pain from those damn kunai that the kunoichi liked to use.

Either way, she took off the light summer jacket that she had brought with her and took her wooden katana out of her belt loop before following Tsukuyo warily onto the field. Gin stood just about five feet away from the ninja and waited for her to make the first move.

And a move it was; Gin-Chan moved her arm lightly and swept away a dozen kunai that had made a path for her head. The former courtesan and her son gasped in slight worry. The amazing Gin-San had missed a kunai and it had formed a cut across her cheek.

"Hehe, oh my; ah, that didn't truly happen. Haha…" Gin swiped at her cheek slightly before blood appeared on her hand and she squeaked slightly. Hinowa, Seita and Tsukuyo could only stare in disbelief. Gin-Chan was an amazing fighter… when things got especially serious, or the threat wasn't that bad. But when it was a spar with those she cared about, it seemed that she could be a bit clumsy.

"Gin-San, please pay attention and fight seriously." Ah, Tsuki was getting angry at the supposed slight towards her; Gin twitched again, she really hated fighting those close to her. She was afraid that she would accidentally harm them. Against Shinsuke, it was fine to go all out; especially against people that were trying to cause harm to her loved ones. Hell, she'd fought against Housen with every little bit of strength that she had.

The people that weren't as strong? She was just so worried that she wouldn't be able to hold back. It was always at the back of her mind, always lingering, never fading.

"Haha, Tsukuyo-Chan, don't worry. I'll come at you with everything I have if you aren't careful." Gin made it behind the blonde faster than anyone could see and leveled the wooden sword directly against the kunoichi's neck before Tsukuyo could stop it with one her kunai. The scarred blonde frowned and pushed away from the silverette before twisting herself into a cartwheel and moving directly for Gin.

The two spectators watched carefully, or, at least they tried to but the two sparring females were much too fast. Only those that had experience fighting would be able to distinguish the slight flashes of silver and blonde.

ML

"Gin-Nee-Chan, you and Tsukuyo-Nee were amazing!" Seita exclaimed as Gin got ready to leave, "One day, I'll be able to fight like you guys and protect everyone I care about!" The small boy smiled up at the teen.

Gin had just finished buttoning up her jacket when Seita spoke. His words struck a chord in her; she smiled down at the boy and patted him on the head. "I'm sure you will, Seita."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama nor anything affiliated with it.**_

* * *

><p>"Oh, freshmen come today, Abuto." A seventeen year-old by the name of Kamui Yato said to his friend and subordinate Abuto as they watched the freshmen all shuffle inside the school gates.<p>

Three students in particular caught his eye.

"The one with silver hair," he whispered when he saw the long wavy hair blowing lazily in the wind. Abuto tried, he really did, but nothing could stop Kamui when he saw someone strong and even though Gin was a girl, Kamui would not be merciful. By the time he had reached out to grab Kamui, the red haired teen had already jumped off the roof of the school and landed directly in front of Gin with his fist headed straight for her face. Thankfully, Shinsuke and Zura had seen him coming and blocked his fist inches from Gin's face.

"Zura, Shinsuke, I could have blocked him myself." Gin said; her voice filled with ice as cold red eyes stared Kamui down.

"Ah, Samurai-San, may I ask if you'll fight with me?" Kamui asked with a smile while Gin's eyes lost their coldness and stared at him with no emotion as Zura frowned at him and Shinsuke glared.

"No thanks, I'd rather not have a fight the first day of school." She said before she pushed past him along with Zura and Shinsuke. He let her go, intrigued with the thought that someone so incredibly strong would pass up a fight with him; after all, he was just as strong as she was and he loved fighting against strong opponents.

His family had always relished fighting with the strongest warriors and seeing their blood splatter the earth and although he didn't like to fight with women seeing as they could give birth to strong children, he just had to fight with Gin. He had never felt such a yearning so strong and he dearly hoped that she wouldn't be defeated so easily; then again, she did defeat his Uncle Housen.

With that thought in mind, he waved to Abuto with his signature smile still in place and then made his way inside the school building.

* * *

><p>Young men and women gasped as they saw three of the most gorgeous freshmen that could ever live. When a reckless young man- who obviously didn't care for his life all too much- tried to go and grope the young lady of the group, he was promptly knocked into the wall by said young lady with merely one hand.<p>

Everyone watching decided that they wouldn't go near the three; it was a good decision since they weren't all too aware of what the young men of the group could do after seeing what the young lady did.

* * *

><p>Toshiro Hijikata roamed the halls with Gori- Hmph- Kondou-San and took out a cigarette.<p>

"Toshi, you're only seventeen. You shouldn't be smoking." Kondou said as he frowned at his longtime friend.

"Hah, Kondou-San, let him smoke, I hope it puts him in an early grave." Sougo Okita grinned sadistically as Toshiro glared at the freshmen while Kondou sighed and wondered why he was them rather than his beautiful Otae-San.

"Tch, you little, you're lucky that you're just a brat." Toshiro said before he was running down the hall followed by a sadistically grinning Sougo with a bazooka hefted over his shoulder. Kondou was left wondering how the younger boy got the bazooka and praying that Sougo wouldn't catch Toshi.

The two had made it outside and they were both yelling at each other when Toshiro knocked into someone and nearly fell to the ground; which was pretty amazing since he had a wonderful balance.

"Oi, who are you?" Sougo asked as when he caught up to Toshiro and saw the beautiful girl in front of him.

The girl yawned and looked at the two with blank eyes, "I was trying to find a place to take a nap, and maybe look for something sweet to eat."

The two Shinsengumi looked at the girl and blinked twice, not even knowing what to say. It seemed as though the girl didn't know who they were, which was quite strange seeing as everyone in the school knew who they were, even the ones that had come to their school for the very first time.

"No, you're supposed to be in class, not looking for a place to sleep and definitely not looking for something sweet to eat." Toshiro said; the tone of his dared her to even try to refuse him. Sougo watched in interest, the girl didn't seem like one that would bow all that easily.

"Ah, and you think I care why?" she asked before she tried to move past the two only to be grabbed by the taller of the two.

"Do you even know who we are, we're of the Shinsengumi, you really should listen." Toshiro said after letting her arm go and lighting another cigarette with his mayonnaise lighter- the first cigarette had been lost when Sougo was chasing him- and glared at the short girl in front of him.

"Mayo-San, I don't really care about who you are and I could care even less about the Shinsen whatever it is." Toshiro started fuming when he heard what she called him while Sougo merely laughed out loud at his Senpai's expense.

"My name is Toshiro Hijikata, vice-commander of the Shinsengumi!" Toshi exclaimed as Sougo finally stopped laughing, and wiped tears from his eyes before he too introduced himself.

"Sougo Okita, soon to be vice commander after I finally kill him." He flicked his thumb in Toshiro's direction to indicate who he was trying to kill before looking the girl dead in her eyes, waiting for an introduction.

The girl sighed loudly and looked up at the blue sky, "Gin Sakata." She answered shortly before inhaling through her nose deeply. "I smell chocolate parfaits."

And with that one sentence, she was off before the two boys could even react.

The boys quickly regained their composure and went after Gin.

* * *

><p>Gin poked her head through the window and looked at the sweet treats that lay innocently on a coffee table. She grinned deviously and thought, <em>Hm, I don't suppose anyone might notice if those two parfaits went missing. Right?<em>

She quickly propelled herself up and through the window and landed on a couch that was strategically placed right underneath the window frame.

Gin reached for a parfait when someone in front of her gasped. The silver haired teen looked up slowly with a slightly guilty smile to see someone that looked suspiciously like that Souichiro-Kun she had just met.

"Ah, were you hungry? Would you like some spices to top that?" The sandy haired teenager asked kindly as she looked at Gin through unjudging eyes.

Gin blinked at the girl and blanched suddenly when the girl waved a bottle of extra spicy spices in front of her. She instantly cupped her hands around the parfait and glowered at the older girl, daring her to try and put spices on the precious chocolate parfait.

The girl giggled as she watched Gin glower and glare at her, it was just like watching Toshi when she would try and spice up his food; he had such an unhealthy obsession with mayonnaise.

"Don't worry, don't worry, I was just joking. My name is Mitsuba, Mitsuba Okita." She introduced as she put out the hand that wasn't holding the spices for Gin to shake. Gin looked at her with distrust before nodding to herself and slowly putting her own hand out for Mitsuba to shake.

"Gin, Gin Sakata, I think I met your younger brother a little while ago. Souichiro-Kun, right?" Gin questioned with a small smile as Mitsuba handed her a spoon so she could devour the parfait.

Mitsuba giggled when she heard the name and thought, _Aw, my little brother has a friend who gave him a nickname!_

"You must mean Sou-Chan, right?" She asked with a smile as she started to pour spices on top of her own parfait and watched in amusement as Gin-Chan's face slowly lost color.

"Yeah, then there was Mayo-San. Gah, what a pain he was, telling me that I had to go to class and trying to boss me around." The younger of the two grumbled as she finished off her parfait sullenly.

Mitsuba giggled loudly when she heard the name Gin used for Toshi.

"Oi, stop calling me that you dead fish-eyed girl!" A sudden shout was heard from behind Gin and both girls looked up towards the still open window.

"Ah, Mayo-San, stop shouting you jerk, you're ruining my sugar-high!" Gin scolded as she glared full force at Toshiro.

"Aneue, what are you doing here?" Sougo asked as he used his Senpai as a step stool to jump through the window.

"You short midget-!" Toshiro was cut off from his ranting as Sougo bowed to his older sister and sat beside Gin.

"Ah, Souichiro-Kun don't sit beside me, it's my couch." Gin said childishly as she stretched out across the couch and rested her feet in Sougo's lap while the siblings looked at her in a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Oi, are you guys even-!" Once again, Toshiro's ranting was ignored.

"Boss, this couch belongs to the Shinsengumi Disciplinary Committee, not you." Sougo laughed as he turned slightly to look at his sister.

The silver haired teen snorted before lifting her-self off of the couch and leaned down near Mitsuba so the older girl could grasp the arm that she was holding out.

"Aneue, are you leaving now?" Sougo asked sadly as he frowned, and looked back to glare at the still ranting Toshiro.

"Yes, Sou-Chan, I should be leaving now, don't forget to tell Kondou-San that Tae-Chan said hi for me!" She exclaimed as she pulled a barely resisting Gin from the room and the two made their way down the halls.

* * *

><p>"Gin-Chan, I don't understand why you would go to a school like this, you have heard all the stories about the boys here, right?" Mitsuba asked, confused at why such a person like Gin would come to this school instead of the all girl's school she herself attended.<p>

"Hm, it's because of my two brothers. Shouyou-Sensei adopted all three of us when we all around five years old and we've been together ever since. So, even if it's for a little while longer, I want to stay by their side, because like it or not, they need me and I need them too. Ha ha, just a bit cliché, yeah?" The silver haired teenager laughed softly and stopped walking when she heard a noise come from the court yard.

"Mitsuba-Senpai, I've got to go, it was nice talking with you," she said as she made her way to a door that would lead her to the court yard, stopping suddenly, she turned back to Mitsuba, "Senpai, you should take care of yourself more, you're cute little brother is worried about you, even someone like me who's not close to either of you can tell that you're sick." And with that, she continued on her way and waved as she went through the doorway.

Mitsuba smiled gently after Gin left and thought to herself,_ Well, maybe I should take a rest, I'm sure Sou-Chan won't mind taking care of me for the weekend. Oh, maybe I can even get Gin-Chan to come see me, I wonder if she can cook?_ With that last thought, Mitsuba smiled and left the school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it's been so long everyone, I hope you all like this chapter, review if you like.<strong>_


End file.
